Blood sucking angel
by Klaroline-lovegames
Summary: Caroline Forbes banished to hell by Esther and Mikael for 1000 years. Comes back to the town known as Mystic to have her revenge one those how condemned her and those who get in her way. KLAROLINE please read it's worth it I promise you'll love it. Rating can change
1. Chapter 1: hell bound

**so I should really update my stories but I have a HUGE brain fart and thought of more stories and here's one of them please tell me what you think so I will update:) KLAROLINE fanfiction **

* * *

1000 years in to the past

Caroline ran thought the woods scared for her life. They were after her for what she was. The original hybrid vampire/witch. After a problem at birth her father gave his life to save her making her in to an vampire that aged till the age of 18 and when she hit that she she became an true immortal. Caroline was 17 years old turning 18 in two days but when THEY found out they didn't want that to happen. THEY wanted her to die so THEY could be strongest ones. They were faster, stronger, and meaner. Caroline felt her death rising as they started to catch up with her. The witch chasing brought up an invisible barrier knocking Caroline to her stomach. The man roughly grabbed her turning her to her back to fast him.

"Beauty" he smiled running his hand down her cheek all the way down to the top of her breast that were showing. He crawled on top of her holding her down as the witch walked over to her.

"My sweet child you will soon learn death" the woman said bluntly raising her hand making Caroline scream under the mans grip. She began to fight back but she wasn't an immortal yet so they were so much stronger. "She's a fighter just like her mother when I killed her" the witch smiled causing Caroline to brake down in tears. THEY killed her THEY killed my mother she yelled in her head holding her head while it rested on her knees

"It is time my love do it send the girl to hell" the man smiled grabbing the woman's waist.

"Patients Mikael her time will come as soon as the moon hits it's apex" Caroline laid on the floor trying to catch her breathing as the man the woman named Mikael beat her. She felt death near and she closed her eyes calling on the witches but none well answer they abandoned her when she needed them the most. How could they do this?

"Esther is it time my love" Mikael asked getting bored with beating Caroline lifelessly

"Yes it is." Esther set up the candles around Caroline and began to chat.

"STOP" Caroline yelled on the top of her lungs as she felt like she would explode. She began to choke and no longer felt her lungs working, heart beating, eyes seeing, or body moving. She took her last breathe before Esther made her body disappear where she would resign in hell.

* * *

When Caroline opened her eyes to a fire surrounding "I'm dead" she whispered and a voice came on like an over voice "not exactly my dear... their is a away to over come it"

Caroline thought about it for a second walking around trying to find the voice "where are you? who are you?" She asked out loud

"I am no where and everywhere... My name is Silas and in from your blood line uncle of 1000 years to he exact. And I wish to make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" She asked softly scared on what is to come.

"I will help you get out of her if you help me" she slowly nodded and the room began to Change in to a bed room and their was handsome man laying on a bed. His green eyes and sandy blonde hair over took her and she was surprised. Their wasn't cute guys at her village so this was a shock to her to know he was her great great uncle of 1000 years back.

"When my shadow self reappears on this earth you are free then I will need you to free me" she nodded and smiled as he stood up walking towards her "we will have our revenge. On those who dare harm us."


	2. Chapter 2: freed (I did some changes)

** Thank you to everyone how liked and followed my story special thanks to my one comment:) but please I can strWSS this enough PLEASE comment on my story:| anyway here is chapter 2 **

* * *

"Uncle" Caroline called out walking threw the path of hell. After her 18 birthday her transition was complete and she became an immortal along with her uncle. She learned he wasn't really there with her but it was just his ghost because his body laid on some island where he has been buried.

"Uncle" she called once more. After two weeks of being in hell with Silas's help she became the queen of the underworld killing the devil or hades what ever people call the king of hell now and days. She had the power to bring some out of hell or send them once they have died

"Caroline" he said walking out from the shadows towards her "the time has for you to come back to have your revenge on those who damned us" he placed his hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes "my shadow self reappeared your time to go back on earth has came do me well child" he kissed her forehead softly and when she opened her eyes he was no longer there. She was no longer in hell but in a cemetery. She was at the very place where Mikael and Esther damned her to hell.

* * *

Caroline looked down to see her new outfit. She smiled seeing she took apart of hell with her wearing a blood red tub top leather jacket and pants, with black combat boots. Her make up was heavy black and red but not the kind to look tacky just the kind to make her a jaw drop woman to any man.

Caroline walked to the lake and saw Silas face in the reflection. "Every well Caroline" he talked to her from hell. "Now find Niklaus Mikaelson get you're revenge and then free me!" Caroline smiled "I will do everything in my power to free you uncle. Mark my words we will run this earth."

"My sweet child you won't try to will do!" He said back "now keep the contacts short be gone and report what you find." Caroline nodded and reach down to the water placing her hand turning it to ice "I will not fail you uncle" she said whispering to herself walking back to her murder spot.

She sat in the spot she died with thoughts running through her mind. So much has changed from when Mikael and Esther damned her. She began ruthless not caring about anyone but Silas and herself.

She met the devil lucifer. Needless to say he liked her but she had different plans for him. With Silas help she took over the underworld making the devil worship at her feet.

**sorry I changed the end to this so I can add on to the next chapter and I promise not all of my chapters will be this short**


	3. Chapter 3: Mikaelson Ball

**Caroline meets Klaus:)**

* * *

Caroline walked around the town square with her head held high smiling at the guys who would try to talk to her.

"So the Mikaelson ball is today masquerade ball I heard" Caroline stop to see a brown-haired woman talking to a younger girl.

"Excuse me," Caroline asked the woman trying too be as polite as she could

"Ohh ummm hi your new. Well I'm sorry for not having a welcome party but I'm mayor Lockwood"

"Hello mayor I was just wondering about this ball that everyone is talking about"

"Well it's a town ball hosted by they Mikaelson's. It seems like their mother is back in town and they wish to celebrate"

"Hmmm" Caroline Hummed "is this an open party"

"Yes miss..."

"Caroline"

"Well Caroline it will be nice to see you there" Caroline could have sworn that the mayor was flirting with her but she didn't say anything.

'_Caroline_'

She heard in the air. Caroline smiled and excused herself from the mayor walking to the nearest restroom. She filled up the sink with water and stared down at the reflection.

"Uncle I have great news" she said happily "Esther is back in town my revenge is coming sooner than plan soon you will be free!"

_"Great job. Now have you seen my shadow self" _

"No" she hung her head "but I will find him!"

"_I know I have faith in you." He smiled "now you have a ball to get ready for. Go to the mystic hotel room 5B everything you will need is there" _

"Thank you. They will pay for what they did to us and our family!"

_"Plan they will now leave get ready and have your revenge_." Caroline drain the water and skip to the hotel.

She took the top off the box and began to laugh at the dress "blue and white" she laughed "I was expecting red and black" Caroline spent 2 hours.

* * *

"I feel pretty! I feel pretty! Oh so pretty" she sung as she curled her hair and picking it up beauty queen style.

"You look it" the compelled boy that she order 'room service' from. Caroline skipped over and straddle him. "Why thank" she smiled kissing him roughly causing him to moan in her mouth. She smiled and kiss down to his neck. "You will feel everything" she compelled sinking her fangs in his neck drunk all his blood before he even had a chance to scream. "Damn the scream is my favorite part" she groaned tossing him to the side.

* * *

Caroline put her mask on and walked into the house. "Fancy" she smiled taking a glass of wine from a waiter.

She walked around and saw Damon Salvatore "uhh" she said disgustedly "she seen the love affair of the pertrova and himself. Disgusted is what she was. Why fuck a girl who fuck your brother.

"Hello" he smirk showing blue eyes most girls would died for but clearly Caroline was not most girls.

"Hi" Caroline crossed her arms and looked around the room and saw the female original Rebekah Mikaelson. Secretly Caroline had a woman crush on Rebekah. She was beautiful, young, and had an accent. Point black Caroline was somewhat jealous.

"Ohh lesbian I see, well I can work with that" Damon smirked. Caroline scrunched her noise and slapped him hard sending a loud noise through the room catching Klaus's attention "I'm not a lesbian. I like penis very much thank you. Big ones I might add which I can tell by now you don't have" Caroline left a dumbfounded Damon standing in the middle of the room.

* * *

"Well love that was one hell of a slap" Caroline looked up to see a mask-less Klaus Mikaelson. He breath hitched at his beauty. Sandy blonde hair, green-blueish eyes, DIMPLES, and an accent which lets face it are beer goggles for girls.

"Well he was very disrespectful" Caroline answered staring straight in his eyes. Klaus smirked at his next victim "I'm sure he had what was coming to him" he listen to her steady heart beat knowing once he got started with her it will be beating like a drum.

"Well men or dirt on flies on rats"

"Most men not all" Klaus smirked pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. He smiled at her heart beat beginning to drum. "Klaus Mikaelson and you are"

"I guess you will have to wait and find out" Caroline smirked taking the drink from his hand drinking it in one sip. Caroline never broke eye contact with him while she licked her lips and walked away. She already knew his plan with him thinking she was human, but hey she would play around for the hell of it.

Klaus shook his head as the blonde beauty walked away from him and something about it. He didn't know what, but it just turn him on. Maybe the way she lick her lips, swayed her hips, and talk the way she did. It was just supper sexy. If she wanted to play hard to get fine he like the came of cat and mouse.

* * *

Damon walked to his brother angry "I'm going to kill that bitch" he said as Stefan stared at him confused

"What? Who Rebekah?"

"No the other blonde bimbo" he shouted rubbing his cheek

"I can hear you" Caroline smirked walking towards him. She was shock at the resemblance of the brother and Silas...well he was the shadow self "I was just saying I'm not a lesbian, but if you want" she smirk rubbing her finger down his chest "you can prove my wrong about your dick" she lifted her knee and rubbed against him gentle causing Damon to moan. Caroline was steady-looking back at Stefan who was a spit imagine of Silas "enjoy your night boys." Get to Damon get to Stefan, get to Stefan get to Silas. She kept telling her self as she strode away looking for her next victim after a longs day of work having to flirt, not that it was hard.


	4. Chapter 4: KLAROLINE!

Caroline walked out the restroom cleaning the sides of her mouth from the sweet girl she just ate. She didn't want to leave a trail so she healed her and sent her off.

Caroline wonder around the house coming into an art room. She lifted a picture of a girl looking off to the side. She smiled and rubbed her hand down the sides. "Do you like it?" Caroline turn to see Klaus

"Did you do this?" She asked smiling

"Yes? So do you like it?" He asked again taking it from her hands.

"It's beautiful" she looked around the room and smiled "did you do all of these" he began to blush and she laughed. "Their all just..." she picked up another picture and saw a standing by a swing and she frowned. "Lonely" she answered looking up. When Caroline looked at her self she imagine when she first made it to hell and how scared, cold, and lonely she was. A tear felled down and he gently wiped it away

"What do you see?" He asked.

"I see a person watching from the outside looking in. I see a lonely person looking at the girl seeing from the dark outer part of the page that's their point of view." She blinked a few times before looking up to meet his eyes "your point of view."

Klaus was stun by the girls words. She was right. She was exactly right. He reached up to her mask but she pulled away "were not ready for that" she smirked turning away but he caught we her arm. He didn't know why but he had a warm feeling inside him and he didn't want to kill her anymore. He didn't want to make her his meal.

He leaned forward and lowered his lips to hers. He didn't put his lips on hers till she was ready and he knew that she would pull away. Caroline closed her eyes and leaned forward feeling his breath on her lips.

'_Caroline_'

She tried to ignore him. She got closer.

'_Caroline_'

She bit her lip and pulled away groaning "I had a fun time, but" she whispered pulling her hand out his grips "I think it's time for me to go."

Klaus closed his eyes and nodded turning his back on her pouring himself a drink "maybe-" he said turning back around but she was gone.

Caroline cursed under her breath walking down the hall way of the house. "Seriously" she whispered

_'You were getting to emotional. You need to find my shadow self' _

"And I did" she said through her teeth "remember my revenge first than your freedom"

_"Of course my child but I just saved you from kissing the child of your damners_'

Caroline eyes finally opened seeing what was around her. He was right. She couldn't do that Klaus could be just as bad. "I'm sorry" she whispered. She stared off and saw the Petrova fighting with Damon.

* * *

"I love you Elena" he yelled even making Caroline jump.

"Well maybe that's the problem" Caroline was taken back. When was that ever the problem. Caroline rolled her eyes and walked to the dinning room and saw everyone gathered around. That's even she saw her. Caroline knew Esther wouldn't be able to notice her but she wanted her to. Just so she could see her face. "I'm here to make a toast." Esther said with a smile "to my family" Caroline groan and notice something flowing around in the champagne glasses. She knew it was too good to be true. Esther didn't come back to join her family back to together she was a backstabbing bitch. Caroline saw Klaus a few feet from her smiling at his mothers speech. She took the time to walk over to him and took his cup from him.

Klaus stared at her dumbfounded as the same blonde girl took his cup but he was even more confused when she whispered "don't drink the champagne." There was more to meet the eye with this blonde girl he thought. He looked up to see his mother walking towards him. "Have a drink Niklaus" she offered.

"No thank you mother I had enough for tonight, but thank you" he said kindly walking away missing the fire and hatred in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 AN

**So I'm keeping you kill me in a good way but I need help with it like ideas and what not:)also please go look at my stories blood sucking angel and sleeping with the enemy:) **

**i have new ideas for stories I always wanted to do so tell me your top 3 **

**1) Caroline is stuck in a abusive relationship looking for a way out. KLAROLINE**

**2) zombie apocalypse klaroline/daroline **

**3) klaus is a patient at the mental hospital where he meets Caroline and stefan the only to people who might be as messed up as him**

**4) klaus and Caroline hate each other's guts, but after they are given the will from the sudden death for their best friends klaus and Caroline must come together and raise newborn baby Rebekah. **

**5) x men- Caroline/rogue&phoenix- Klaus/gambit&cyclops (and the rest I will figure out later **

**6) Caroline Forbes is new to town and decides she wants to shake up her life but what happens when the only person who really under stands her is her teacher Klaus Mikaelson **


	6. Chapter 5

**the stories that won x men, zombie, and abusive. **

**Major death in this chapter. Posting to chapters today.**

* * *

Elijah walked open stares and held the burn sage in his hands. What was his mother planing?

* * *

"Niklaus" Esther said walking in the living room "come have drink with me" Klaus stood up giving Rebekah a soft smile who wore a look of concern on her face.

"What is it mother"

"Here have some champagne" she smiled sweetly.

'Dont drink the champagne' kept ringing in his head "no thank you mother" she frown but quickly covered it up.

"It will make your mother happy" she tried

"Mother I said no" he huffed out annoyed walking out the room.

* * *

**-2 days time- **

_Caroline sat at her grill bar ignoring the men who tried to pick her up._

_"Uncle I am in need you your help" she whispered _

_"Yes my child" he answered _

_"The kids done nothing to harm me" she started "why should they die too." _

_"Be careful Caroline" he said angrily "your humanity is showing." _

_"Would that be so bad" she replied honestly taking a sip of her drink_

_"Caroline what are you thinking of doing?" _

_"I want to kill Esther and Mikael. I will kill Esther and Mikael, but their children should not have to die as well." _

_"I trust in your choice but please know if they start an uprise during our rule they will die" _

_"Yes uncle I understand" she touch the bourbon and watched as it turn to ice. _

* * *

"You're new here right?" Caroline looked up and saw the Petrova staring at her with a fake friendly smile.

"What does it matter to you" Caroline said unfreezing her bourbon taking a sip.

"Because I want to know the new witches that come in MY town without my permission" at that point Caroline knew that is was Katherine not only by her words by the grip she had on her wrist.

"Cute" Caroline smiled removing Katherine's hand with ease. In a flash Caroline had Katherine in the restroom choked against the stall. "What the hell" Katherine managed to get out as Caroline choked her. She tried to fight out her grips but it didn't work nothing did.

"You see Katherine I admire your work so I will let you be my lap dog sort to speak" A blue glow came out of Caroline and on to Katherine "I want you to deliver a message to Esther for me" Caroline smiled brought her lips next to her ear "tell her I have come back and I want blood. Game on" Caroline grabbed the sides of Katherine's face Squeezing roughing prying her mouth open. She brought her lips down to her so their lips almost touched. Red mist started to flow out Katherine's mouth into Caroline's. Veins popped out of both of Katherine's and Caroline's body only with Katherine she got weaker and weaker, but with Caroline it made her stronger and stronger.

Caroline let Katherine fall to the ground gasping for air. Caroline knelt and grabbed Katherine again looking in her eyes "i also need you to do one more thing..."

* * *

Elijah fumbled the sage in his hands walking in the living room where Kol, Rebekah, and Klaus sat. His brothers face looked puzzled looked.

"Mother has plan something" Elijah bluntly said holding up the burnt sage.

"Oh brother you know mother fancies those types of things" Rebekah said looking at her painted nails.

"Oh like how you fancy men between your leg bekah" Kol said smiling away blocking the shoe that she hurled towards him.

"No." Klaus said standing up "I think your right" he walked in front of his brother "I can't figure out why but last night at the ball right before the toast a blonde haired girl came and took my drink saying don't drink the champagne and it seems champagne is all mother has waited me to drink."

"A blonde haired girl?" Rebekah asked in disgusted "who is she?"

"I-I-I- I don't know!" In a flash the front door swung open and Katherine came running in throwing herself on Elijah gripping at his suit saying:

"Where's Esther?" The others started at her with their eyes narrowed

"Why?" Klaus compelled

"I have a message for her" she answered with fear.

"Then speak" they all turn to see Esther standing in the door way with Finn standing behind her.

"She said has come back and she wants Blood" Esther's face showed confusion. Who was this girl?

"What is it mother? Who is she?" Rebekah asked. She gripped Katherine hair pulling her to her feet. "Who is she?" She asked again but to Katherine this time.

"What else did she say?" Esther asked not knowing who 'she' was.

"She said game on" Katherine pulled a stake out of her pocket and looked back up at Esther with tears in her eyes "she said she'd save you a spot in hell" Esther eyes widen and her knees buckled from under her. No. This can't be real. Caroline can't be alive.

Katherine rose the stake to her heart plugging it in.

"NO" Esther and Elijah both screamed running to Katherine. Everyone in the room including the Klaus gasped as Katherine's body turn gray. Rebekah held Elijah as he mourned Katherine suicide only but it wasn't. She was clearly compelled but not by any of them. Mikael was not it town because Klaus would have known. There was something worst. Something far more worst than anyone could except, and she was after his mother.

He knelt next to Katherine's brother kind of feeling joy that she was finally dead, but also furious he was not the one who got the pleasure to kill her.

Who ever this girl was he didn't know he should thank her or kill her, but in thing he did know was she was after his mother and he wanted to know why? Clearly she knew who this girl was he could see it by the look on her eyes. She was scared.

That's when he saw it. It was only meant for him to find and he knew it. Crumbled up in her hand was a note a note that read:

"Don't drink the champagne"

It was the girl from the ball. The one who might have just saved him from what ever his mother tried to do. But what was it?


	7. Chapter 7

Esther was hiding in the safety of her room. She walked back and forth thing about Katherine's words. Caroline was back she was stronger, so she would need her kids, but more importantly she would need Niklaus.

She walk down the stairs holding her Stomach flinching at the site of Katherine's dead body. As soon as she walked into the room of her kids got silent seeing their mother broken and scared.

Rebekah walked over to her taking her in for a big hug. "I won't let anything happen to you mother" she cried in her mothers arms "I lost you once and I don't attend on doing it again." Esther held Rebekah in her arms heartbroken. Her daughter was ready to die for her, yet Esther was ready end her life just moments before. Esther knew she had to come clean.

Caroline walked into the home of the Salvatore's and saw Damon sitting on the couch. He didn't even turn around to look at her before he spoke:

"Before I kill you for entering my house witch. What do you want?" She smiled walking over near the couch and hopped on his lap surprising him.

"If memory serves right, you are going to prove to me how small you're not. Right?" She smirked as he instantly remembered who she was.

"Mask girl" he smiled placing his arm around her "I don't remember you being a witch?"

"Well that's because I didn't want you too. Couldn't have people knowing I was in town." She took his bottle of bourbon from his hands making sure to have skin to skin contact. She never lost eye contact with him as she swirled her tongue with the top before throwing her head back for a drink.

"Why are you here?" He asked fixing his pants from under her. She smiled as she felt something poking at her ass.

"You can say I was rather bored." She smiled leaning forward to his neck and placed small butterfly kisses. He groaned and tried to stay focus.

"What do you want?" She continued to kiss his neck swirling her tongue.

"Isn't that obvious?" She smiled finally looking up at him.

In a flash she felt a soft bed under her as he kissed her neck. Her hands ran through his hair moaning at his touch.

* * *

_Silas walked through hell with anger. She wasn't going fast enough. At this pace she will free him in the next thousand years. He walked through his part of hell that he never let Caroline walk through. He said it was because it was to evil even for them. Which obviously was a lie. _

_"Little wolf" he called. He waited patiently for little wolf to come. _

_She shyly made her way towards him. The red and black fur darken by the fire around him. She sat down tilting her head looking at him. "Show yourself" he commanded. She jumped up on her back legs turning in to a human. Her brown hair was curly. She stood naked before him not ashamed of her body. Why would she? It was like an hour-glass._

_He picked up a piece of hair that was rested in her breast covering her nipples. "I need you to do something for me" he smiled twirling her hair in-between his fingers. _

_"And what is that" she said seductively biting at her lower lip taking a step closer. His arm snaked around her as his fringes ran over the top of her ass. "Go to earth and help Caroline" she smiled as he kissed her neck traveling down "but now little wolf." He smiled gripping her waist picking her so she has her legs around his waist. "Be ready for the ride of you life." She smiled as he flashed her away. _

* * *

Caroline gripped on to Damon's back clawed down as his hips moved with hers. She laid completely naked under him as he thrusting into her hard. "Uhh" she moaned as he sucked the top of her breast. She was far from coming but she knew he was near.

His phone began to ring and she groaned. "I'll ignore it" he said bringing his mouth back on hers. Caroline knew Damon was only with her to get over Elena, but he was a booty call as well so she didn't care. The phone stop ringing but started up again. "Oh my god" she screamed flipping them over so she sat on him and reached over for his phone. She handed it to him.

"Hello" he said not looking at the collar I.D

"Damon" Caroline rolled her eyes hearing Elena's voice on the other end. She leaned forward and began kissing his chest.

"Elena" he groan causing Caroline to smile on his skin.

"You haven't been answering" she started. Damon moaned as Caroline nibbled at his nipples with her human teeth.

"Damon are you okay?" Elena asked.

"Just perfect" he said roughly trying to hold in a moan making his voice sound angry.

"Damon I know you mad, but your going to have to get over that" at the same moment she said that Caroline began to grind her hips against him. He gripped her waist with one hand.

"I'm over it Elena" he said hanging up the call sitting up to kiss Caroline. He smiled at her repeating "so over it."

His phone began to ring again ending to moment again. "I said I was over it, Elena" he shouted in the phone. Caroline listen to the voice on the other line how was not Elena.

"Mr. Salvatore" the voice said in a whisper like he has cried causing Caroline to smile. They got her message.

"Elijah this isn't the right time. I'm a bit..." Damon looked at Caroline and smiled "occupied."

She smiled back and got off him. "Hey where are you going" he whined. Elijah listen as Damon talked to someone. Maybe a girl Damon brought home to feed from, he thought. "I'm going to take a shower" she smirked "but you more than welcome to join me." Damon sat up and heard the shower turn on.

"Make it quick Elijah" Damon said "I got a hot blonde waiting for me in the shower." Damon walked over to a mirror and looked at his hard Dick smiling.

"Katherine is dead" Caroline listen from the shower as she washed off the body wash. "www-what" she heard Damon stutter.

"Katerina is dead and I what to know what did you do!"

"I didn't do anything. Katherine can't be dead. She's well Katherine."

"Mister Salvatore as much as I would hate to say this but I think with need to work together. Katherine was compel and it wasn't by us. My mother expects it's a witch, but we can't think of the new witch that has come other than my mother." Damon's eyes widen and he looked towards the shower.

"Oh shit! I think I just fucked her!" Caroline's smiled and decided it was time to turn off the water. She heard Damon trying to rush out the room but she flashed to him grabbing his phone smashing it in her hands into a million little pieces. Damon struggled in her grips as she held him up. "I'm sorry for not being honest let me start off by saying my name is Caroline."

She slammed him against the wall smiling. The blue mist from her body flowed to his. "You will do what I say when I say it is that understood" he slowly nodded as she compelled him.

"Good now go get me a drink" she smiled "and not the bag" he nodded leaving her alone in the room. She jumped on his bed spreading her arms and legs out wide. His bed was heaven! It was so soft and plush.

She didn't bother covering herself up as she laid on her back and had on thigh over the other covering her womanhood with her legs, but her breast were out in the open covered by some of her hair. She closed her eyes and drifted off in a sweet slumber.

* * *

"Damon...Damon" Elijah listen as the line went silent and voice were no longer heard. He wanted to know what he thought. "I think I just fucked her" he ran to the dining room where his family sat. "She is a blonde!" He yelled. Everyone looked up and turn their heads confused. All but Esther.

"Her name was...is Caroline." She picked up her drink leaning on the table.

"Well that settles it I'm going to kill her." Rebekah smiled standing up and walked towards the door only to get hit by a barrier."what the hell?" Rebekah looked back and saw that Esther never moved.

"Don't be so naïve Rebekah." Esther gripped her cup and finally turn around with tears in her eyes "you need to learn the truth" she started. Elijah walked forward and grabbed her hand "truth about what?"

"Why you all were really turn...it kills me to say but Henrik's death had nothing to do with it."

* * *

Elena walked in the house with Stefan by her side. He held his hand out in front of her silently telling her to stop "someone's here" he slowly walked up the stairs with Elena gripping at his arm.

Stefan sniffed the witch coming from his brother's room. He looked at Elena and told her don't be scared. She nodded but didn't loosen his grip. He swung the door open and saw a blonde girl laying in Damon's bed naked.

"You're not Damon" the girl moaned. She rolled over so she rested on her breast and her ass was in the air. "Stefan Salvatore" she smiled standing up taking the thin sheet with her "pleasure to meet you. I'm ca-"

"I know who you are Elijah called me about the new witch in town." In a flash he held her up by the neck "you killed Katherine!" Caroline smiled and lean forward.

"And it was fun!" She smiled breaking his hand and threw him towards a screaming Elena. Stefan stood up and flashed in front of her "don't even try." Caroline smirked picking up a glass of bourbon putting it to her lips. She held her finger up and signaled him to wait she walked over and picked up Damon's shirt slipping it over her thin body. "You can't beat me."

"I'm here" Damon ran in with three girls and 2 guys by his side by his side. "I didn't know what you would like." He wore a big smile walking over and grabbed her hand "there is more down stairs."

"Damon?" Stefan asked shaking his head. "What did you do?" He looked at Caroline in anger.

"Why I don't know what you mean?" She smiled looking at Damon "go draw blood from the Blond" she demanded. Damon nodded and looked at Elena and laughed.

"What's wrong with you?" Elena asked with tears in her eyes "this isn't you."

"What's wrong with him?" Caroline asked. She walked over towards her making Stefan stand in front of Elena protectively. "What's wrong with you? He does nothing but try to please you, but you just see pass him for Sila-" she stopped herself and closed her eyes counting to 10.

1...2...3 "what did you call him?" Elena asked. 4...5...6..."I asked you a question!" Elena said starting to get loud with her. 7...8...9 "I'M ASKING YOU A QUESTION" screw 10.

"Listen here Bitch. You human seem to forget your place in this world so watch it!" Caroline said grabbing both Stefan and Elena by they're necks "I'm going to kill Mikael and Esther." She smiled wickedly letting blue mist flow from her "and your gong to help me."

* * *

"Her name was Caroline." Esther drunk some if her wine before setting it back down. "Her mother was Eliza and father William Forbes." The kids nodded and Kol quickly perked up but no one seemed to notice.

"She had plan to kill is so we got to her first. I couldn't let her kill my family so I damned her to hell where she should still be! She is a stone cold killer I almost didn't make it out alive." Esther said with fake tears in her eyes. If they knew the truth they would want to kill Esther for being more ruthless than Niklaus.

"It was told she was born to kill the strongest witch, and it was me...I was just trying to protect y'all." It was a 'little' white lie not that her kids would ever find out.

"We sent her to hell and we thought it to be over...till now. She must be getting help, but who."

* * *

Caroline sat by the bar looking at the blond-haired bartender. She felt this weird pit in her stomach. Not the sexually kind but the kind that she was ready to die for him which is weird seeing that she was never met him. "Hey Caroline" Damon said with a smile. "Do you need me to do anything." She smiled thinking it's time to meet the Mikaelson kids and recommend them to stay out of her way.

* * *

Rebekah grabbed her mother's hand and lead her outside to the garden. "I won't let that wanker hurt you mother." She smiled sadly "I will kill her if it's the last thing I do."

"My child you are much to naïve... This girl isn't just any kind of girl with me and Mikael failing to kill her we just sent her to hell making her more deadly overcoming everything down there... We made her a phoenix."

"What the bloody hell is that?"

"The Phoenix is a creäture of fire...a bird almost that rose from the ashes become unkillable, untamable."

"Well mother I will fight by you. I will be there for you."

The door bell rang rapidly frighting everyone. "Open up" the voice said begging. "Please" they begged. Esther slowly open the door and in came a terrified Damon covered in blood.

"You have to help me. She's trying to kill me" they all faced the door and soon Stefan and Elena ran in.

"Klaus you have to help me without me you have no more hybrids, so please save me!" Elena cried. The Mikaelson's didn't know what to say. The Salvatore's and Elena were crying at their feet.

Esther held up her hand "Caroline I know you are here."

Damon stood up and began to laugh "of course you do, and now I can enter your house when ever I want."

"Show yourself." Esther commanded trying to hide your fear.

"And why would I want to do that?"

Damon turn into a Viking. His hair went to his shoulder and his face was nice to look at.

Klaus saw the horror in Esther's eyes. "I can look like anyone I want you to see." 'The Viking' walked towards Esther with an evil smile "I can even look like Niklaus real father." The room fell silent.

"What?" Klaus said. He knew this man. He did more than knew this man he used to watch Klaus when he was younger. He was the only real father figure in Klaus's life and Mikael killed him just as he killed this girl. Caroline turn to Esther and smiled "it seems like your still a liar." Caroline turn into Rebekah "I could be anyone I want and you will never know."

Caroline took a step back and smiled "but don't worry love." She smile. Caroline rose her hand and none of the kids were able to move even if they wanted to. "Mikael is the one I want the most so you have sometime to at lease say good-bye to your family."

The real Damon walked through the door and Elena, Stefan followed Caroline's every step. "Something I never got to do." Klaus could have swear he saw tears in her eyes. He looked over and saw it looked like Kol was dying to say something but it wasn't the time or place.

"It was nice meeting y'all and nice seeing you again Kol." When Caroline finally left the house Esther, Elijah, and Rebekah were thrown to the floor.

"What in the bloody hell is she talking about Kol!" Elijah said gripping his brother's neck. "How does she know you?"

"When we were humans." Kol trying to get out from Elijah's hold. "She help me."

"Elijah let you brother down!" Esther yelled. Elijah's nodded and drop Kol. Klaus flash to Esther and choke her.

"That man was he or was he not my father?" Esther bit her lip and stared down to the floor. Klaus grip tighten and he screamed:

"He was the only father figure I ever had in my life and you let Mikael kill him! He watched me as a child and you hide who he really was!" Klaus slammed her to the floor "I was right for wanting you dead."

"NIK!" Rebekah yelled trying to release his grip on her mother "this is your mother Nik just stop!"

"You're right bekah I'm done." He let his mother go, Esther gasped for air looking up at her son. "I'm done with Esther and this family. Now I'm leaving an if any of you don't follow me I'll be done with you."

"Well I guess always and forever just ended didn't it Nik?" Rebekah walked over to Elijah and held his hand. "We are staying and going to fight for out mother with or without your help." Klaus felt his heart clenched with his sisters words.

"Fine stay. See if I care." Klaus walked out the house full of anger and his throat itching for a drink.

"Nik!" Someone yelled out to him. "Klaus!"

"What is it baby brother come to tease the lack of family I have." Klaus spat out without turning to face him.

"I have come to join you...and tell you what I know about Caroline." Kol grabbed his arm and Klaus was the pleading in his eyes "this might change everything we ever thought."


	8. Chapter 8

Kol and Klaus walked in the woods as he explains the story of Caroline.

"She was my friend...she was there for me when father would...hit you." Kol ran his fingers in his hair stopping in his tracks causing Klaus to stop as while. "I was young and I didn't understand what father was doing."

**-flashback- **

_Kol ran pass the trees in to a field trying to forget the image of his father kicking Klaus in the face over and over again. He held his hand between his legs and rocked back and forth. "Are you okay?" An angelic voice called out from behind him. _

_"Who are you?" _

_"My name is, Caroline. I live in a cabin between the two villages." _

_"Well, Caroline, my name is Kol." He replied shyly._

_"You are crying. Why?" The older girl asked the boy. _

_"I'm not crying!" _

_"Yes you are. Now tell me before I read your mind." _

_"What?" _

_"I'm a special kind of witch who can read minds so don't make me ask again." _

_"My father is beating my brother for nothing and I can't do anything to help!" Kol cried falling back on his spot on his butt._

_"It will be fine, I will protect you." Caroline smiled wrapping her arms around his shoulder. Kol slowly felt something being sucked out of him but he seemed happier as the time passed by. _

_"What did you do?" _

_"I took away your hurt...now I have it but I know how to lock it up." _

_Few weeks later_

_Kol walked to his and his best friend Caroline's tree and waited for her, but she never showed up. He came back the next day and next day but still she never showed up. He walked the short distance to her hut and found everything gone. His best friend was gone, and didn't even bother telling him bye. _

**-end of flashback-**

"She wasn't a bad person Nik. I fear something happen to her that night. I don't think mother's story adds up."

Klaus nodded and began to walk again. When he finally saw who the girl in the mask, the girl who killed Katherine, and the girl trying to kill his mother, he wouldn't think that was her. She seemed so sweet, so nice, and full if light. Something had to happen to her.

They walked into town and spotted Damon Salvatore walking down the street for what seemed like a look out. Without a warning Klaus flashed over pulling him in an abandon storage house and held him up by the neck. "Where is she? Where is Caroline?" Klaus compelled.

"The queen is with Stefan." Klaus smirked at the term they used to call her.

"I need you to forget the compilation she has on-"

"What are you doing? That will never work Caroline is much too strong!" Kol whined and tried to pull his brother back, but Klaus wouldn't budge.

"Look I'm trying to find a way around this spell and get her action. Now with that being said," He grabbed Damon's head so they were looking right in each other's eyes.

"Forget about Caroline's compulsion." Damon blinked a few times and started looking piss.

"That bitch!" Damon flashed away with Kol and Klaus following behind.

After running for a few seconds they ended up in front of the Salvatore boarding house.

* * *

Caroline sat inside as end modeled for her. She was still unsure what she wanted to wear for the time era. She was all up for the bad ass look, but if she dresses up like a sweet nice girl no one will expect her and it will freak them out more. She was still wearing (given it was the same day) the same outfit she wore to the Mikaelson's. Her hair was in curls, her mile long legs rested in some skin tight black skinny jeans, black heels, a red tube top, and a black leather jacket.

"No, next." this was Elena's fifth dress she tried on but if she wear to be honest it looked like it was made for a whore. Caroline may have fucked Damon but that was business.

When Elena came back Caroline smiled it was an all-white strapless dress and black flats. "Perfect, now let me bathe."

Damon storm in the house and to see Caroline in a towel, "Damon knock."

"Caroline, where's my brother?" Her eyes squinted and she lifted her hand and Damon's head snapped left and his body fell to the ground dead for the moment.

Klaus looked at Caroline who body was covered by a simple towel that he could easily rip off and have his way with her like he wanted since the night of the ball.

"What have you done to Damon...was my warning no clear enough." She looked straight at Kol and Klaus. "If you get in my way of killing Esther and Mikael I will kill you which is something I don't want to do."

"What do you want with our mother? Why did you wish her dead those thousand years ago."

"Me? Want them dead." Caroline laughed wickedly. "I never knew of Esther till the night she murder my family and sent me to hell."

The room changed from the living room they were in till the forest. The forest they knew thousands of years ago.

"I was waiting for Kol." She told them.

**Vision**

_Caroline was in a blue dress with her hair in a braid resting on her right shoulder. She sat on a log looking at the night sky lifting a flower from the ground. A twig broke and causing Caroline to smile. "I know that is you." She stood up and smiled only to be met with a man covered in blood. "Who are you?" She stood tall not wanting to show her fear._

_"That's not the question you should be asking. Now the question you should be asking is Who's blood is this."_

_"What are you talking about?" Caroline crossed her arms and clenched her fist._

_"You should go check on your family," Caroline's eyes widen and she ran to her hut pushing pass the man._

_Caroline swung the door open and saw her mother's lifeless body on the floor with a whole in her chest where her heart belonged. "No ma'am!" She dropped to her knees and head her mother's head. "No no no." Her hand went down to her mother's stomach where her dead baby brother or sister rested. Caroline looked to the other sided the room and saw her father's body headless. Caroline held her stomach and screamed out in pain seeing her parent's dead. The man's laugh pulled her to reality she shot her hands in the air and he went flying out the hut. Caroline had the guy on his knees as she tortured him with a spell. The man screamed and shouted for help._

_Caroline ran back in the hut still holding the spell and tried to find her two year old baby brother, but he was gone along with her parents. Blood filled his crib but his body was gone. Caroline felt light headed and started to blink rapidly. The man ended up behind her threw her to the wall. Caroline screamed in pain and began crawling away. When she finally got her footing she ran in a new person. A woman._

_"What do you want?" Caroline asked backing away into a tree._

_"To kill you." The woman answered as if it were a dumb question. "I heard about you sweet Caroline, from my son Kol I think he may fancy you oh well." Caroline was brought up by a strong force that she knew was the man. He pulled her up and wrapped one arm around her waist and the just under her breast. He pressed his body to hers and Ran his lips across her shoulder to her neck. Caroline began to cry and fight in his grips but it didn't help. She felt do betrayed. Kol sold her out. He was her friend and she trusted him. "When know about your history Caroline, once every thousands of years once you turn 18 your full powers come and you are the strongest being on the planet, those who kill you get your power which is why this is happening, but of course," the man pushed her down and smiled. "We like the chase." And with that Caroline was on feet running._

**-end of vision-**

When they looked back up to Caroline she had already changed in her dress and flats. Her hair curled naturally falling down her back. Tears were in her eyes as replayed that night she wanted to forget, but that night is what kept her vengeance. "Does that look like I wanted them dead?" Caroline walked over to Klaus who was sitting down on the sofa. She dropped on her knees in front of him and grabbed his hands. "You know what that feels like. So please, please don't take this away from me. I need this, but most importantly I need Mikael dead. He killed my father, my pregnant mother, and my baby brother. After this I will leave and let you leave your life where you're the strongest person alive okay I just need this." Klaus didn't know what to say so he nodded.

Caroline smiled and kissed his cheek with no sexually desire to it. It was soft and sweet. Her hands were on his knees as she pushed herself up and closed her eyes pressing her lips to his soft cheeks with little stubbles. He felt one of her tears fall when as rested her forehead on the side of her face and whispered. "I can't ask you to help, but just know I won't hurt you or your siblings unless I have to." With that Caroline walked out the room.

* * *

A brown haired girl walked into the grill and straight up to the bar. She need to do this. For Silas she had to so he will make her his queen. "Take me to the Salvatore boarding house?" She asked the blonde haired guy.

"Who are you?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Hayley and you?"

"Matt.."

"Well Matt you're coming with me and were going to see Caroline." Hayley smiled and pulled him over the bar and flashed out the bar.

* * *

Caroline sat in the room pick out some more clothes to fill her closet when she smelt something familiar. _Hell hound_.

She flash down stairs when a big ball of fire came burning down the door towards Klaus. She knew Klaus wouldn't die from it but she also knew it would hurt him like a bitch. She flashed in front of and used her fire proof ability to help him.

Hayley walked in the house and gave Caroline a sly smirk. "Hello, Caroline." She threw another fire but Caroline called upon her elements and used her water to put it out.

Hell hounds were almost as strong as her strength wise, but all they can't do all the things Caroline could, giving her an advantage. "You little bitch." Caroline made a ball of fire and threw to back at her with full force. Hayley did a flip and rolled over on her knees thrusting her hair back to get it out her face.

Klaus and the other watched in shock as the two girls fought.

"Fresh out of hell how else you expect me to be?" Hayley shot balls of fire to Damon and Stefan but they flashed out the way just in time. When she looked back up everyone was gone.

Damon had Elena with his hand over her mouth, Kol had Stefan, and Caroline had Klaus. Caroline had her body pushed to Klaus's as she looked past he corner than back at him. "Shhh." She said putting her finger on his lips.

"You can't hide Caroline." Hayley taunted walking through the house. Caroline looked back at Klaus showing nothing, but hatred. "Get Kol and the others and get out."

"We can help." He offered not really understanding why he was being so nice.

"You may be THE original hybrid, but she is a hell hound, okay I don't know what will happen to you and I need you alive." Another fire ball was thrown through the wall almost hitting Caroline when she wasn't ready. "Come out come out where ever you are." Caroline let her eyes turn red had flames came shooting out her hands.

Hayley smiled and ran towards Caroline with full force. Caroline smiled and bunched her hands together making the flames turn into claws grabbing Hayley and throwing her to a different wall.

Hayley groan and started to undress while her bones broke from transition. She was about to jump on Caroline when another wolf came out and tackled her to the ground. The wolf growled and Caroline instantly knew it was Klaus. She lifted her hand and both of them shifted back in there 'human' forms.

"Why are you here?"

"To leave a message." Hayley flashed outside and back in a blink of an eye, but this time she was holding someone.

"Come with me or I'll kill him!" Hayley gripped Matt's neck and Caroline flinched. Why did she care for this guy that she knew nothing about, and it wasn't even in a sexual way she just didn't want him to get hurt. But she wouldn't let them know that.

"Kill him." She said calmly. "Do it. KILL HIM!" She now yelled. The girl laughed and shook her head.

"Please don't." Elena begged.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" She turn towards Hayley with her nostrils flaring. "ALL MY LIFE YOU HELL HOUND'S UNDERESTIMATED WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO SO DO IT. KILL HIM I WANT TO SEE YOU TRY." Klaus watched with a smirk seeing Caroline take control and stand her ground.

"You asked for it." Hayley's hands were coming down fast to go in Matt's heart, and Caroline panicked. She flashed over and ripped Matt from her grip and grabbed Hayley her mouth. She put on hand on the top of her mouth and then her other hand gripping her jaw and started pulling away in different directions.

Elena screamed as Hayley's jaw tore off and you could her and the sound gagging blood.

* * *

_Silas banged his hand on the wall seeing Hayley disappointment failure. He walked back and forth waking the sleeping woman in his bed. "What is it my love?" She asked bring the covers up with her as she walked over to him._

_"Hayley was supposed to get Caroline and make her work faster on freeing me or kill her but seeing she failed with both I'm going to need to send you."_

_The girl smiled showing her teeth that turn shark like. "Anything for you, my love." Her arms were sucked back into her body and wings came out her back as she flew away. She was immune to all of Silas powers and seeing that Caroline had all the same power expect the two extra she got and he still hasn't seen he believe this would be an easy win._

_When he first planed this plan he assumed Caroline would go and just kill the couple, but she wasn't she was making him wait down in hell for a purpose. "Don't you fail me, Camille."_

* * *

"Mother...are you sure about this?" Rebekah asked as her, Esther, and Elijah waited in the middle of woods.

"Yes it has to he done?" Esther answered with no emotion.

"Well I am here, what is it that you need?" All three turn around quickly to see Mikael standing with a heavy smirk. "To kill Niklaus perhaps?" He looked at Esther and smiled grabbing her hand and kissed it softly. "It has been to long my love."

Esther blushed. He was only so gentle with her. But then again he wasn't all the time. She remembers why she was really there and she pulled her hand away. "Stand up Mikael this is important...I fear we have damned ourselves."

Mikael stood up and rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about woman?"

"Caroline...she's back." Mikael's face drain of color. He looked at the floor and shook his head angering for what he was about to say.

"What of Klaus? Have you told him? Will he help?" Elijah rolled his eyes at his father's tactics. He beat Klaus for most of his human life and now he has the nerve to ask for help.

"Caroline has attack us in a way already. She let Niklaus see his real father. He knows and he hates us more than ever. I hoped him to be my savior, but it's too late."

"And Kol. Didn't he know her." Mikael was in full pussy mode. He was so scared it made Elijah smile.

"He left with Klaus, but I fear he will go help Caroline. He will seek answers and learn-"

"Learn what?" Elijah asked crossing his arms.

"Of the night Caroline attacks us while me and you mother were walking in the woods. We had to protect ourselves." Mikael lied smoothly as if it were the truth.

"Funny you and mother seem to have different version of this story, but you were both there?"

Rebekah step in front of her parents and pushed Elijah in the chest. "It doesn't matter. Okay they forgot so what. Now must help them."

"Rebekah what did you get for your last Christmas as a human?" Elijah asked confusing everybody.

"Real cow fur boots wrapped in wool."

Elijah took a step forward and eyed his parents. "Rebekah seems to remember this but you two can't remember how you damned a girl to hell. I need some time to think this throw in the meantime please let me be."

* * *

Caroline slammed Matt into the wall holding his neck. "Who are you?"

"MM-Matt." He chocked out.

Caroline dropped him and rubbed his hands in her hear. Something was coming and she could feel it. Lighting began to flash and winds blew heavily. "CAROLINE!" Kol yelled. She looked up and saw everyone flying around the room scared. Her eyes widen and she drop them flashing into her room.

Klaus fell on a chair feeling like he just broke his back. He round over and fell on the ground. "What the fuck was that?" He ask to no one really. For a strong witch she really had little to no sense of control of her powers.


End file.
